starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Silentium
thumb|right|Un silentium adulto. Los silentium eran una sociedad extragaláctica de droides presumiblemente de la galaxia yuuzhan vong. Detalles Una especie de seres con forma de estrella crearon los droides a semejanza de su forma, de la misma manera que los seres humanoides crearon droides bípedos. Aunque estos seres fueron aniquilados por una tormenta radiactiva de una supernova cercana, sus creaciones droides permanecieron. thumb|left|Un joven silentium. Estos droides se reproducieron y mejoraron, y desarrollaron una cultura basada en los números primos cinco, siete y once. Muchos de ellos tomaron formas geométricas, siendo el círculo la forma "más sagrada". Miles de los miembros más sabios de la raza de droides crearon poderosos cuerpos esferoides de cincuenta kilómetros. Dos miembros influenciales de esta variedad gigante fueron El Uno y El Otro, y los otros fueron llamados colectivamente El Resto. Esta nueva cultura de orden y simetría pronto fue desafiada por los caóticos abominor, droides autoconstructivos con sed de poder. Las dos especies droides pelearon una guerra galáctica, ignorando a las especies orgánicas de su galaxia, particularmente a los yuuzhan vong, hasta que los orgánicos pelearon de regreso y obligaron a ambas civilizaciones droides a huir de la galaxia. Los silentium pronto encontraron otra galaxia, y se asentaron en un lugar que los nativos de esa galaxia llamaban Regiones Desconocidas. Su estilo de vida reclusivo y conservador eventualmente causó que se aburrieran, y crearon jóvenes droides a imagen de sus predecesores orgánicos para explorar la galaxia. Algunos de estos droides infantes aparentemente fueron depositados en los océanos de Dac, pues las criaturas mecánicas conocidas como nano estrellas se asemejan a la descripción de la raza en forma de estrella y fueron depositaas por una esfera gigante de metal. El explorador conocido como Vuffi Raa tuvo una gran variedad de aventuras con varios amos, incluyendo Lando Calrissian. Los silentium eventualmente buscaron reclamar a sus "hijos", y se revelaron ante la galaxia en la Batalla de ThonBoka. Después de mostrar su poder al destruir al crucero Imperial Recalcitrant, se llevaron a Vuffi Raa con ellos. Los silentium permitieron que Vuffi Raa regresara a visitar a Lando Calrissian en varias ocasiones, y las esferas masivas continuaron siendo vistas en la galaxia, incluyendo una aparición ante cien mil personas durante el festival Priole Danna en Lamuir IV. Ellos no mostraron interés en involucrarse en los asuntos de la galaxia, y el lugar de su nuevo sistema hogar permaneció desconocido. Entre bastidores *Los avistamientos de los silentium en la galaxia mencionados en The Essential Chronology, por Dan Wallace, son similares a los avistamientos contemporáneos de OVNIs. *La guerra entre los silentium y los abominor se implica fuertemente como la causa de la tecnofobia de los yuuzhan vong, según las notas finales de Dan Wallace en The New Essential Guide to Droids. *La sociedad basada en las formas en la que el círculo es el rango más elevado se asemeja a la de de Edwin Abbot. Apariciones *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''La Maniobra Hutt *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''Amanecer Rebelde'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire radio drama'' Fuentes *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' Enlaces externos *Notas finales de The New Essential Guide to Droids: PARTE 1 of 3 (en inglés) Categoría:Especies extragalácticas Categoría:Silentium Categoría:Especies inteligentes (S)